Silver Lining
by OhItsStephyy
Summary: After Jak had his final battle with Erol, Ashlin wants to reward him...Big time. A one-shot with m/f lemon. Told in Jaks point of view.


**Silver Lining**

**  
WHOOOO, ONE SHOT WITH JAK AND ASHLIN!** **Based around Jak 3 time. When Jak just defeated Erol... Ashlin wants to reward him big time C;**

**RHP helped me with this one... I wasn't sure on some things so she helped me tweak it. It's much twistier now. And sexier.**

**Rated for m/f lemon leeemon. Jak/Dark JakX Ashlin. TOLD IN JAKS P.O.V.**

**Recommended song: 'Maybe'-N.E.R.D.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. DO NOT SUE ME.**

**

* * *

**

I never pictured my very first time to be like this. My first kiss, the taste of that person... actually living on me was different. It was short, sweet. Sexy. I could see her, through the smog and the dust. My heart was pounding fast already, not knowing she would pull me in. How my brain went numb, how my hands went straight for her hips. She was so curvy. Perfect. Inside my eyelids I could still see her, the redness of her hair. The taste of her tongue. I never knew a tongue could move like that! I was so surprised Dax didn't open his big furry mouth when Ash and I kissed.

I never expected two firsts in one day, I remember her just leading me into that room. I didn't even know there were personal rooms in the base. I was happy as hell when I found out there were. At that moment, I didn't even care about anything else. This was my gift for saving the world. This time around, I got the glory...And about time.

She had her arms around me, her lips were really red. That's when she said it, when she started to tug on my pants. "You ready, big boy?" Ashlin asked. Her red lips parting as she tugged harder. I don't really... talk much, but I tried hiding my inexperience. I was going to say something really stupid like,'Ready for what?' but I decided to smile and nod like I _was_ a big boy. Like I was hungry.

* * *

Ash smiled. I loved it when she smiled. She had something that no other girl did. She was sexy, steamy.... She was such a bad ass. She pulled my pants down like she was angry, almost hurting me. I was breathing pretty hard at that moment, I was almost embarrassed at how excited I got. I tried slowing it down, my hands in her hair, almost getting tangled. That would be so awkward. Unless she liked that. She seemed like a girl that would... Maybe.

"Mmm, what's this?" She asked, tugging down my boxers. I felt myself chuckling, almost answering that obvious question. Oh my God. My eyes were closing as I felt her hands wrap around my... Heh... parts. Both her hands! It was so different then having to do it yourself. She started rubbing it, slowly at first, then faster... and faster. I felt like I was going to burst. She was teasing me now, stopping to let my breathing slow, then starting up again. I was going to explode.

When I opened my eyes next, her head was near my crotch, the tip of her tongue licking the tip of me. Then heat wrapped around me, her mouth gently started to suck. I pushed her head closer, needing to get deeper. A whole new feeling rushed over me. I was hungry... for her.

"On the couch, now." I heard myself command as Ashlin laughed, the vibrations of her laughter sending shivers down my groin. Dark was making me say things. It was him that suggested me to say that. He suggested a lot of things. She got up and started to strut towards the couch, shedding her top off first. I followed, my legs feeling a bit shaky as I almost tripping over my pants. I almost fucking tripped! So I tried to play it cool by kicking them off. Ash was on the couch now; she was pulling her jeans off too. Revealing a black thong and her very nice... assets.

We kissed, I felt different again. I think... my Dark side was trying to take over. I was biting her bottom lip, sucking on it. I kept doing that, until her moaning stopped and she pulled my hands towards herself. She sucked on my tongue. I didn't know what to do when she took my hand and pulled it down her thong. She kinda looked at me when I didn't do anything. Smooth move.

"Have you done this before?" She asked, trying to coax my fingers.

I felt myself gulp,"Yeah."

She knew I was lying, "It's easy, Honey. Just take two of your fingers..."

She took two of my fingers.

"...And put it inside."

She gasped as my fingers slipped inside of her. It was really warm. Wet. She groaned as I moved them in and out. I guess I was doing it right, because she was scratching me now. Scratching my back as I flexed my two fingers, starting to go faster. I was breathing on her neck. My lips sucked on her skin, leaving my mark. She was mine tonight.

"Jak" She moaned,"More." She grabbed me and pulled me close. This is it. I took my fingers out to replace it with something else. It was weird at first. The tip of it got kind of... stuck, then I had to move it in slowly. I wanted to go fast, hard. But the friction and her hands stopped me. It was so warm. Like velvet. Almost so hot that I couldn't stay in there. I groaned, I couldn't keep myself quiet this time. Her head was leaning over the couch end, her legs wrapping around me as the friction was replaced by unbelievable wetness. I could see her boobs jiggle as I bucked. I found myself laughing slightly as I got faster, as her breasts bounced more.

Her entire body was leaned over the couch now, I could see myself going into her. The vision of it going into her almost made me finish right there. She was getting pretty loud now, and I was almost scared someone would hear. She stopped me, and she almost pushed me down. Instead, we fell off the couch and she got right on top of me. It would of... kind of hurt if we weren't in the moment. She leaned backwards, and did all the work. Her body was amazing. She had curve to her, unlike the stick thin girls I saw around here. Not to mention her tits. They were awesome.

She bounced up and down, her head leaning back. She took my fingers and sucked on them, which made me go crazy. I almost finished, but just in time we switched positions. She got in front of me, bending over. I got on my knees and we started again. I slid in and out, I could see everything. So wet. I could grab her ass and squeeze. I think this was my favourite position.

Ashlin was gasping every time I went in, she was almost screaming. I loved the way she said my name. I could feel something else stirring inside of me. My more... dangerous side. Fuck... If Dark came out and totally ruined this, I would be pissed.

"Jak!" She screamed,"You're an animal!"

With that, I felt Dark rip through me. It was so different when I was _him_. Everything was.... animal like. I felt myself bite into her shoulder, I wouldn't... normally do that. I gripped her breasts, my claws almost scratched them. I could feel my muscles tense, to almost grow. _Everything_ seemed to grow. My hands were full.

**"You're so bad Ashlin." **He was making me say things. Really dirty things **,"So tight!" **I hissed.  
**  
**But, she really liked it. She told me to call her bad again, so Dark kept telling her. He was going so fast, and she was screaming my name now. I could see my arms, they were pale. Everything I saw was pale. She noticed I changed, I was growling. She grabbed my horns and told me to go faster and harder. To bite her. To go deeper. I felt myself growling louder, my body tensing. I was going to explode for real this time. I swore I was.

Ashlin gasped as I felt my heart almost burst, I felt myself yell as I finished inside of her. I pushed myself so deep. She groaned and let go of my horns -they were going away anyways-. I was panting and my whole body went really weak. My mouth was dry. Ashlin put her fingers through my hair and I noticed that everything was super sensitive. My skull probably had a trillion nerve endings. I chuckled and pulled her on top of me, kissing her softly. Ash smiled at me,"Pretty good," she almost whispered.

* * *

That's when I became aware of my surroundings. The tingling started to dissipate and I could hear noise outside of the door. Why was it so loud? Was somebody knocking? Oh shit, I think... someone was knocking on the door.

"Hey buddy boooy, they want you outs-"

Oh my God. It was Dax. My best friend. Seeing this girl and me. Naked. Together. SHIT!

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I heard him laughing a bit, then I _saw_ him laughing. I swore and bounced behind the couch. My face was so hot. Daxter was walking into the room now; Ashlin covered herself and glared at him for starring.

Then someone else walked in. It was Keira. Fuck. My heart sank. Dax stopped laughing, and starred up at her. Her mouth was covered by her hands, her green eyes so wide. They were watery. She was going to start crying. I wanted to start crying.

"K-Kiera. I can explain!" I felt myself attempt cover up this whole mess. It was pretty obvious what had just happened. Me and Ashlin were both naked. Sweaty. Our hair was a mess, red, angry marks covered our bodies. The smell of the room screamed sex and sweat.

"W-What is this?!" She asked. Her voice wavering. Holding back tears and anger.

Ashlin just starred,"I just wanted to reward the big hero." She emphasized on 'big'. Keira screamed and stormed out of the room, Ashlin hugged me. I had to push her away. I had to, I think I left part of my heart behind. I got my clothes and almost ran out of there, dragging Dax behind me so he wouldn't ogle Ashlin.

I have some explaining to do.

* * *

**BOOOOOOM!**

**MORE ONE-SHOTS COMING SOON.  
**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. Don't make a mess out of your keyboard. FAV TOOO. I'm... I'm not a boy. But... I hope I did well, from a males' point of view. It was fun. Oh! My very first one-shot. Also, my first fan-fic from a males' point of view, I will have more.**

**BEWBIIIIESSSSS!! -grins widely, obscene boobie grabbing gesture-  
**


End file.
